The New Era
by shadowswaiting
Summary: Many seasons have passed since Bramblestar was leader, and now, ThunderClan is the only clan at the lake. Join Larkpaw as she discovers the mysteries behind the disappearances of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. Rated T because I don't know how this will all play out. I don't own Warriors but the new cats are my own OC's.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fic that I will actually be adding chapters to. I will try to update every weekend and any other time I can, but sometimes I might not be able to. I hope you enjoy! (Just FYI, this is set long after Bramblestar's Storm but is still in the lake territory.)

The cool winds of the moor blew in Larkpaw's face as she stood at the Windclan border. The scents of nearby patrols flooded her senses, making her turn her head and rush back to the ThunderClan camp.

As she stepped through the thorn barrier, her brother, Aspenpaw, trotted up.

"Hey, Larkpaw! I was wondering if you could come help me collect some catmint. Ashpool told me that even though Dustblaze only has white cough, she still wants to stay ahead of the game" he meowed.

"Sure," she replied, absentmindedly. Tonight was the gathering, and she had a very sickly feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen.

Larkpaw and Aspenpaw trudged through the undergrowth to the Two-Leg garden where the catmint grew. Once they had collected as much as they could carry, the two trotted off in the direction of the camp.

Stepping through the thorn barrier, Larkpaw was greeted by her mentor, Songfeather. The tabby she-cat's green gaze rested on Larkpaw, stern, but she could see the weariness in her eyes. Songfeather was the temporary deputy, since the permanent one, Dovelight, was expecting Amberstar's kits.

"You two are coming to the gathering tonight, so make sure you get some rest and eat something before we go," Songfeather meowed before trotting off to Moonflame, her mate.

"Great, another thing to make me stumble in my assessment tomorrow," Larkpaw muttered. Her warrior assessment was supposed to be the next day, and she wanted to be at her very best. Aspenpaw led her to the fresh kill pile where she selected a nice fat shrew before heading to her nest for a couple seconds of sleep.

"Larkpaw! Larkpaw! Are you going to sleep like a badger all day? It's time to go to the gathering!" Songfeather called through the entrance to the apprentice's den. Larkpaw let out a sigh. She didn't see the point in continuing the gatherings. The elders told stories of how before they were even born, there were four clans not just one.

ThunderClan was the only clan to survive, though no cat knew what happened to the rest of the clans. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan were all gone, their territories as deserted as the Two-Leg nest in the ThunderClan territory.

Larkpaw trotted out of the den, and together, ThunderClan began the long walk to the island where the "gathering" would be held.

The group arrived at the tree-bridge and while attempting to cross, Larkpaw's sisters Silverpaw and Sweetpaw collided on the end of the tree, resulting in a splash as the pair plunged into the lake. While the clan was discussing things specifically hidden for the "news", Larkpaw noticed several cats trot onto the island shore. Six cats, to be exact.

Cats quieted and shifted to make way for the newcomers. The group regally stalked to the front of the pack and a grey she-cat with blue eyes and black ears, paws and tail tip stepped forward.

"Greetings, ThunderClan. My name is Echo, and we are the leaders and medicine cats of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan."


	2. Chapter 2

A stunned silence greeted Echo's words, but it quickly morphed into chaos.

"SILENCE!" Amberstar yowled. "Echo, I believe some of my clan mates, as well as me, are confused. Please explain more." A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes stepped up beside Echo.

"There is nothing to explain. You, ThunderClan, are the only full clan left. Our ancestors have appeared to us and told us that we are the ones to rebuild their clans. Each of us have been called out and we are ready to help save the rest of the Clans!" The she-cat meowed, triumphantly.

"My friend, Willow, is right. We are here and ready to start," Echo's announcement was once again met with silence.

"Could you at least introduce yourselves?" Sweetpaw asked, cautiously.

"Of course," Echo meowed simply, " My name is Echo, of course and I am the leader. Willow is my medicine cat, and we are from ShadowClan."

A white tom with green eyes and one black ear stepped forward. "My name is Leaf, and this," he gestured to a Cream colored tom with green eyes, "Is Apple, my medicine cat. We are from RiverClan."

A blue/grey she-cat with silver eyes hopped up beside Leaf and Echo. "I am Primrose, the leader of WindClan. This is my medicine cat, Violet." She pointed with her tail to a black she-cat with violet eyes and white ear tips.

"Greetings to all of you," Songfeather meowed dipping her head. "But, why are you here?"

"Oh, that," Violet responded, waving her tail. "We were told by StarClan-". Her words were cut off abruptly as a piercing light lit the sky. As the clan watched the light, Larkpaw found herself being thrown into darkness. Her vision cleared, and she saw several cats standing around her.

"What should we do with her, Bramblestar?" a grey she-cat asked.

"I'm not sure, Mistystar. We'll have to see what happened to her, and why she's here," a dark brown tabby tom replied. Larkpaw opened her eyes to see not just two, but many cats before her. She glanced around. Yes, she was still on the island, but this was more cats than all of ThunderClan.

"Where am I?" she asked, groggily.

"You're at a gathering," the tom- Bramblestar?- replied. Then, realization hit Larkpaw like a tree.

"I went back to the past," she whispered.


	3. Allegiances

PRESENT THUNDERCLAN:

Leader: Amberstar- Ginger Tom with amber eyes and one white paw

Deputy: Dovelight- grey she-cat with white paws and silver eyes (Permanent)

Songfeather (Temporary)

Medicine Cat: Ashpool- grey/black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Aspenpaw- Brown Tom with brown eyes and one white back paw

Warriors:

Puddlesong- Black Tom with grey paws and amber eyes

Birchtalon- white tom with brown eyes and a black tail tip

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Moonflame- black tom with white paws and green eyes

Daisyshine- Yellow she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Dustblaze- Dust colored tom with fiery eyes

Cloudfrost- White tom with grey paws and brown eyes

Songfeather- Tabby she-cat with green eyes (Temporary Deputy)

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Mistshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Skystorm- Blue/grey tom with blue eyes

Deerstep- brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Swallowflame- cream colored tom with amber eyes

Wolfspirit- Grey/White tabby tom with grey eyes

Queens:

Paletalon-Pale yellow she cat with piercing blue eyes; mother of Birchtalon's kits; Foxkit- Ginger she cat with brown eyes and a white underbelly/one white paw, and Talonkit white tom with piercing blue eyes and a black tail tip

Briarfrost- Bracken colored she cat with green eyes; mother of Swallowflame's kits; Leopardkit a dappled golden colored tom with brown eyes, Amberkit- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Featherkit- Ash colored she-cat with blue eyes

Cedarberry- mocha colored she-cat with violet eyes; mother of Wolfspirit's kits; Robinkit- grey she cat with a ginger underbelly and brown eyes, Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes, Lichenkit- grey/white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and Olivekit- black tom with green eyes

Dovelight; expecting Amberstar's kits

Apprentices:

Sweetpaw- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and brown eyes

Silverpaw- White/grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Larchpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Aspenpaw- - Brown Tom with brown eyes and one white back paw

Mintpaw- white she-cat with mint colored eyes

Sagepaw- cream colored tom with green eyes

Elders:

Weaselfur- brown tom with blue eyes

Plumheart- grey she-cat with violet eyes

CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLAN:

Echo- Grey she-cat with blue eyes and black ears, paws and tail tip

Leaf- White tom with green eyes and one black ear

Willow- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apple- Cream colored tom with green eyes

Primrose- blue/grey she-cat with silver eyes

Violet- Black she-cat with violet eyes and white ear tips


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not writing recently. I feel so bad! These past few weeks have been a pain for me, and my computer broke down a month ago. We just got it fixed, so I will write more often. I am suffering from minor depression, but it was enough for me to try to hurt myself. I have been bullied at school for numerous things, and I also have been trying to juggle my homework and club activities. I hope that you will forgive me for waiting so long, so without further ado, here is Chapter 3.**

 **Also, This is now going to be in Larkpaw's POV and will remain so for the rest of the story, unless I change it.**

 **Disclaimer: I just realized I never wrote a disclaimer. I don't own the warriors, Erin Hunter does, but I do own the story and my OC's.**

Last Chapter…

 _"I went back in the past," I whispered._

"What was that, dear?" the grey-she cat asked me. Before I could reply, another cat appeared by her side. I glanced around at the others gathered around me. They hadn't seemed to notice the newcomer, so I looked back. This cat had a pale, gray-blue coat and striking ice blue eyes. Her gaze seemed to pierce through me and pin me in my place. I held her gaze cautiously, and eventually she spoke.

"Hello, Larkpaw. I am pleased to finally meet you," she began. I glanced around at the others, but they seemed to be frozen in their places. "Don't worry," the cat began again, " they can't hear or see me. My name is Bluestar, and I have a message for you from StarClan.

I stared at her in shock. "St-t-tarC-l-l-lan?" I stuttered. The cat-who was apparently Bluestar- simply nodded her head.

"Yes, little one." I huffed at her choice of words. For StarClan's sakes, I am eight moons old. She continued with an amused expression, "Larkpaw, for many generations, ThunderClan has strayed from the original purpose of the clans. You have been specifically chosen; StarClan wants its biggest secret to be revealed. While in the past," her expression quickly changed into a serious and warning one, "You must be careful of the choices you make. If you make the wrong decision, all could be lost. Choose wisely." With those final words, she disappeared in a flash of light.

I finally glanced around me again, and I saw the same cats looking at me in confusion.

"Well," the gray she-cat eventually said. "Bramblestar, why don't you take her to your camp? Maybe she'll feel a bit more at home there. She seems to smell of oaks."

"That sounds about right," the Tom responded. Then he looked to me. "Have you heard of the Clans before…" He trialed off, evidently asking for my name.

"Yes," I mewed quietly. "I have heard of the Clans, and my name is Larkpaw." At that, the limited mutterings of the gathered clans came to a halt. I could only imagine what was going through their heads. Oh no. It's a newcomer with a Clan name! After recovering from the initial shock, Bramblestar asks me how much I know about the clans.

"Well," I start off hesitantly. "Like I said before, I am Larkpaw. I am a ThunderClan member and I am eight moons old. My mentor is Songfeather, and she is the temporary deputy while Dovelight cares for Amberstar's kits. I have lived in ThunderClan since I was born and…" I am cut off there by a snort coming from none other than the ThunderClan section. Being the bold mouse brain I am, I stalk up to the cat that snorted and stick my head in their face and, by the looks of it, it is an apprentice; an orange tabby with very green eyes. "What's your name?" I mew softly.

"Sparkpaw," the fox heart replies. "And I don't believe a word of what you are saying. IF you really are from ThunderClan- or know that clans at all, for the matter- then repeat the Warrior Code." She holds her head high in triumph. Little does she know that I never back away from a challenge.

I sigh. In my present time, the warrior code is drilled into our heads from the day we are born. " Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving theiwarrior name. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet." I finish and greet the shocked eyes of the cats and grin. One point for me, none for them.

 **A/N: I hope this was okay. It is late and I need to now. Again, I really hope this was at least a decent chapters. I won't say that I will only post when I get 5 reviews or whatever, but I do appreciate them. Thank you to those who have reviewed my story already and I hope you have a great week. Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I was in a really good mood today, and I decided to add another chapter. I hope the last one was okay. So, I will get on with it and continue. Here you go! Chapter 4!**

The look on Sparkpaw's face says it all. I accomplished making her mad. This is the first time I can actually take a look at the faces around me. Some look similar, and the ages are ranging from young apprentice to elders who look like I could go over, put a paw on their shoulder and they would fall over.

They all have identical expressions on their faces; a mix of anger and awe. Finally a dark ginger tom with green eyes steps forward and thrusts their muzzle into my face.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" he says his voice a deadly whisper. "Are you a rouge? Are you a spy? Were you sent here to destroy the clans?"

"No," I mew forcefully. If I wanted to, I could knock him over then be out of there before he even knows what is happening. But, then again, what good would that do me. "Quite the opposite of those accusations."

"Okay, enough arguing!" Mistystar interrupts. "Since this cat seems to be aware of some customs and is apparently from ThunderClan, how about you take her to your camp, Bramblestar." The dark brown tabby steps forward and puts his tail on my shoulder.

"Come on, Larkpaw did you say it was?" I nod. "Very well. We're going to the ThunderClan camp. Do you know where that is, too?" I can tell he says it mockingly, but I nod. He looks taken aback.

"Well, if you know where it is, then how about you lead us there?" Sparkpaw snarks. I nod again before taking the lead. Sparkpaw and another tom with amber eyes and a dark pelt like Bramblestar's trail behind me. I trot along, making sure to stay within three fox-lengths of the shore at all times. When we reach the stream separating ThunderClan and WindClan, I take a running start before leaping over. I look behind me to see Sparkpaw and the other tom leaping after me.

With the satisfaction that most of the clan-other than Bramblestar-is across the stream, I take off running through the dark night forest. I hear two sets of pawsteps thudding steadily behind me. I feel the urge to take off running faster than either than them can. But I was told by that old cat that I shouldn't ever make it seem like I am different from the other cats.

I've always been stronger and faster than the rest of my clan, even when I was a kit. At only four moons old, I snuck out of camp because I heard of a badger in our territory. I wanted to be a hero, but, Great StarClan, if I was any other kit, I would be dead. Fortunately, I am different from the average cat.

I found it out that night. As I was fighting off the badger that had killed by clanmate, Rainpool, and I had driven it off our territory. Then, an orange tabby tom-who, now that I think about it, looked an awful lot like Sparkpaw-appeared and told me that I had a great destiny ahead of me. But, I needed to keep my abilities hidden until the time comes. I can't help but think that this is the time.

Well, maybe not right this moment, but soon. Maybe it's what I was made to do.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Sparkpaw, who has slowed down with the other tom. They are both panting heavily, but I am doing just fine. "How...Do...You...Run...So...Quickly," the tom pants between heavy breaths. They catch their breath, then look at me weirdly.

"What are you? Some sort of StarClan member?" Sparkpaw huffs, clearly angry. "And by the way, this mouse brain next to me is my brother, Alderpaw."

"Hello, Alderpaw. I am Larkpaw, if you didn't already know." I reply, looking right at the shy tom. Without another word, I turn and take off running again. The littermates calls come from behind me, and I slow. They come up to me, panting again, just as we reach the thorn barrier surrounding the ThunderClan camp. Once again, they look at me as if I was a fox that just walked into their camp. I let out a huff of breath. This will take some explaining.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people! I just wanted to say that I am so sorry I haven't updated! I am terrible at this! I will try to make this a longer chapter for you! Enough of my repeated yammering, on with the story. Also, anybody know how to find a beta reader? I am kind of lost on the subject…**

I pushed my way through the thick brambles surrounding the camp. Gazing around, I saw three kits chasing each other around the moonlit camp. They bounded over to me.

"Hi!" a white she-kit with yellow splotches squeaked. "I'm Honeykit, and these are my litter mates, Leafkit and Larkkit! Who are you? No loners are usually allowed into the camp." Alderpaw and Sparkpaw came through the entrance to the camp, still panting.

"Honeykit," Sparkpaw chided softly, still trying to catch her breath. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

The kits slowly nodded their small heads before making their way back to the nursery entrance, grumbling the entire way. Alderpaw turned to face me, the question clear in his eyes.

"How did you run so fast?" He mewed. "Even Sparkpaw had trouble keeping up, and she's one of the fastest runners in the Clan!"

"I don't know," I replied, although I did know full well how I managed. "I've always been fast." At that moment, the rest of the Clan came piling in through the bramble entrance, Bramblestar in the lead. He too looked surprised at my speed.

"Larchpaw," he began slowly, "I didn't want to say anything in front of the other Clans, but Great StarClan! How do you know so much about us, about the warrior code, and how were you so fast?" A dark ginger she-cat with a white paw came up to Bramblestar and put a tail on his shoulder.

"Really, Bramblestar? She's just gotten into the camp and you are already questioning her like she's some sort of mouse brain who doesn't know anything? Give her a moment to explain," The she-cat chided softly. Bramblestar nodded, but before he could say anything, a grey tabby tom with blue eyes ran up to the small group. He began talking to Bramblestar in a hushed voice.

I then noticed that all the other cats except for Bramblestar, the grey tom, the ginger she-cat, Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, and myself had left for their dens. I was wondering how they slipped by me so quietly since I have heightened senses when I heard Bramblestar calling my name.

"Larxhpaw, could you come with me to my den?" He asked. I nodded my head and followed him along with the mysterious grey tom up to his den on the top of highledge.

Entering the den, both toms turned to me and stared. I sat hesitantly on the ground. The grey tom stared at me, then bluntly said, "You are not from this time."

Taken aback, I nodded slowly. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"StarClan spoke to me tonight. They said we would be having a visitor in our camp soon, and that they would be the one to save the Clans." He mewed.

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar began.

"No," Jayfeather said, still looking at me. I realized that his eyes had a film over them. He must be blind. "So tell us," he began again, walking around me, "How did you get here?" I looked at Bramblestar and he nodded his head, so I began to tell my story.

"I don't know how far ahead we are from you," I began, "but all I know is that ThunderClan is the only clan in the forest, and had been for many, many moons." Bramblestar looked at me alarmed. "We still have gatherings to honor our ancestors, but this time, I saw a bright flash of light and I wound up lying on the ground of the island with you all looking at me." I ended there, not knowing if I should tell them of my powers.

"Do you have any powers?" Bramblestar questioned me. _Mouse Dung_. Reluctantly, I nodded my head.

"I-I'm really fast," I began and I at Jayfeather's encouraging nod, I continued. "I have heightened senses, and when I concentrate, I could hear around all the territories of all the clans. I am also really strong. When I was a kit, I fought off a badger in our territory. That's when I saw him." I added. Bramblestar looked at me in shock while Jayfeather decided to speak up.

"Saw who?" He asked me.

"I don't know his name, but he looked a lot like that ginger she-cat and Sparkpaw, and when he moved, his pelt seemed to be on fire." I replied, trying to recall if I had ever found his name.

"You saw Firestar, one of the greatest leaders our Clan has ever seen." Bramblestar looked at me before speaking again. "After Sparkpaw was born, he came to me with a prophecy of a cat who would come save our Clans from a terrible fate. This cat was told to have a silver pelt and eyes colder than the icy winds of the mountains. She would have gifts that allow her to save us from whatever threatened us. Her name was said to be a type of tree…" he trailed off before mewing, "It must be you." Jayfeather only nodded.

Bramblestar snapped out of whatever daydream he must have been in before instructing me to get some sleep in the apprentices den so he could think things over before telling the clan in the morning.

I padded out of the den and headed for the apprentices den. I had a lot to think about tonight.

 **A/N: Once again, I am sorry for not updating and I will try to get better. So, did you like it, hate it, what? Hope you liked and I love it when you review. Bye peoples!**


	7. Past ThunderClan Allegiances

PAST THUNDERCLAN:

LEADER

Bramblestar Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart White she-cat with ginger patches

Millie Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw Golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall Light brown tabby tom

Whitewing White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose Cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker Gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart Gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool Silver–and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal Dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost Tortoiseshell she-cat

Snowbush White fluffy tom

Briarlight Dark brown she-cat, paralysed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ambermoon Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose Gray and white tom

Hollytuft TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Fernsong TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Sorrelstripe TK; kit of Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Stormcloud TK; formerly Frankie

Cherryfall Ginger she-cat (daughter of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

Apprentice, Sparkpaw

Molewhisker Brown and cream tom (son of Poppyfrost and Berrynose)

Apprentice, Alderpaw

APPRENTICES

Alderpaw a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparkpaw Orange tabby; the spitting image of Firestar, as a she-cat

(offspring of Squirreltail and Bramblestar; two other kits from litter have died)

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy Cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Lilyheart Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Purdy Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe Long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

KITS

Leafkit tortoiseshell she-kit

Larkkit black tom

Honeykit white she-kit with yellow splotches

(kits of Lilyheart and Snowbush)


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, everyone. I am sorry. I am terrible at updating! I promise I will be updating, but it will be slow. I am so busy and a huge thing just happened in my life and that will be taking up a lot of my time. I do promise to update, though! Your reviews really encourage me to update, so thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story!**

I poked my head through the brambles separating the den from the rest of the camp. Lying in the nests were Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. I saw an open nest, so I quietly trotted over to it. I curled up and tried to sleep.

I wish I was home.

The next morning, I awoke to Sparkpaw bouncing near the edge of my bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" She mewed excitedly. I looked at her, confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sparkpaw? I thought you hated me?" I mumbled, confused. She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my tail to haul me up. I yelped and shot to my paws. She laughed.

"I was just tired, silly. It was late at night, in case you've forgotten." This time, I rolled my eyes. She and I padded out of the den to the clearing where all the ThunderClan cats were gathered. Bramblestar stood on highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan. Last night at the gathering, a new cat came back to camp with up. Her name is Larchpaw. She will be given a mentor and will learn the ways of our clan. Larchpaw," he turned to look at me. I padded up to highrock. "From this day on, you will be a ThunderClan member. Hollytuft, you are ready for an apprentice. You were trained well and will pass on your knowledge to Larchpaw. I wish you the best of luck. May StarClan be with you both." Hollytuft steps forward and brushes her nose against mine. The rest of the camp cheers. Eventually, the cats branch off and begin their daily tasks. Hollytuft turns to me.

"We will begin training after you have eaten. The freshkill pile is over there," she pointed with her tail, "and that is where you will put the prey you catch." I nod and trot over to eat some freshkill.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update soon. School gets out on Wednesday, so I will have more time to update. Also, next chapter will have skipped ahead some, I will not be writing all of Larchpaw's training, only the highlights. I need to be able to get to the most important parts, don't I? ;)**


End file.
